Gib
.]] A '''Gib' is piece of a character, usually after blown off with an explosive weapon or a powerful weapon. Killing someone in this manner is known as "gibbing". The only games in which the player can gib enemies at any given time is Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, but one gibbing scene can be seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the same gibbing scene can be seen in a flashback in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as well. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The only instance in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where gibbing is seen (albeit very briefly) is when the player ends up sniping off Imran Zakhaev's left arm with a Barrett .50 cal in the level "One Shot, One Kill". This happens very quickly and can be difficult to see without slow-motion playback. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War the player can gib throughout the entire game, decapitating and blowing off limbs. Gibbing is also required to complete the multiplayer challenge Gib Factory on Call of Duty: World at War. Weapons that can gib are as follows: all explosives, MG42, FG42 (single player only), M1919, Type 99 (single player only), PTRS-41, M1897 Trenchgun, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Triple 25, Kar-98k, M1A1 Carbine and by running over someone with a Tank. And also, in Multiplayer, when the Artillery killstreak is used successfully, in Killcams you can see the players legs, arms and rarely heads. This is where most of the gore rating comes from in this game because you see the dismembered parts and the blood splatter. Gibbing is also very common in Zombies and players can easily gib with any weapon equipped except for the Colt M1911 and the normal knife. Only shooting at a zombie will make it lose its right arm, explosives can make it lose its legs, and with a headshot it will lose its head. Also, when Insta-Kill is active, any damage to the zombie will make it lose its head. Gallery 1 Marine Raider gibbed.png|A Marine Raider with his Arm and much of his chest mutilated. Marine hand.png|A Marine Raider with a dismembered hand. Headshot!!.jpg|Gib in Zombie Mode Call of Duty: Black Ops Gibbing works almost identically to Call of Duty: World at War in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is only available in Singleplayer and Zombies. Explosive weapons that go off near to AI will usually cause gibbing. When an enemy loses their limb, they will often not immediately die. If one loses their arm, they will stand and clutch their wound for five seconds before dying. This rule applies to all gibbing in Black Ops. If an enemy is stuck with an explosive-tipped Crossbow, they will not always lose a limb (though any AI around them will more often than not lose body parts). When gibbing occurs by explosive, the player will often see an upward arc of blood fly in the air (with the gib on the far end of the arc). In the mission "S.O.G." the player blows an enemy completely in half when an NVA soldier tackles Mason and he unpins a grenade attached to one of the soldier's webbings. Limbs and even pieces of bone can also be seen after this gruesome explosion. In "Victor Charlie", Mason's Python in Rat Tunnel blows off limbs very easily at close range. Weapons that can gib are the M14, FN FAL, HK21, RPK, M60, Stoner63, Olympia, Stakeout, SPAS 12, Model 1887, KS23, Python, Death Machine, Mosin Nagant, PPSh-41, STG-44, Thunder Gun, DShK, Commando, Famas, Dragunov, M2 Browning, Masterkey and all explosives. Unlike World at War, it is impossible to gib enemies' heads or torsos in Call of Duty: Black Ops, except for in zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops'' (Nintendo DS)'' In zombie mode, the player can gib zombies with the Grenade launcher. If a grenade explodes near a zombie its legs will get blown off, and the zombie will become a crawler. The player can also gib by throwing a regular hand grenade at the zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gibbing is, once again, seen very briefly in the flashback to "One Shot, One Kill" in "Blood Brothers", when Zakhaev loses his arm. Gallery gore.JPG|A North Vietnamese soldier being blown in half. gib.JPG|A Viet Cong fighter with his legs blown off. gib 2.JPG|A dismembered hand next to a dead VC guerrilla. VietCongGibbed.png|VC guerrilla fighter gibbed by the Python in the level "Victor Charlie". Zakhaev's Arm.jpg|Zakaheav's arm after being gibbed. Trivia ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *On occasion, when enemy's head is blown off in Call of Duty: World at War, the enemy will shriek in agony for a few seconds after, even without a mouth/head to scream with. *On the iPod Touch And iPhone Game Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, gibbing is required for the Grinder Achievements. *On the Nazi Zombies map Der Riese, the Bowie Knife is able to gib zombies. *Gibbing cannot be done on the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War. *Even with the Graphic Content Filter on, zombies' heads still explode upon a headshot, though there is no blood or meat chunks. *When gibbed in multiplayer (Losing an arm, leg, hand, etc.) there will usually be a few more of the same gib. For example, losing one hand can cause three to be near the body. *In Nazi Zombies, mostly on Nacht der Untoten, if a player shoots one zombie's arm, the zombie's other arm will fall off though it wasn't hit. *Due to the power of a sawed-off shotgun in general, the Sawed-Off Shotgun will do more damage than the M1897 Trench Gun even if at the same distance. If the player shoots an enemy with the Double-Barreled Sawed-Off Shotgun at a close range below the hip, both legs will be blown off and the enemy will scream in pain, clenching his legs before dying three–four seconds later. But when the M1897 Trench Gun is fired at the same area at the same distance, it will either blow one leg off or it will simply just kill the enemy without any gib. *Japanese officers cannot be gibbed. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The player cannot gib enemies in the Wii version. The player can gib in the Wii Zombie mode, where they can do the same gibbing as its console counterparts. *Unlike in Call of Duty: World at War, gibbing is not possible in Multiplayer. *In the campaign mission, "Operation 40", it is impossible to gib a police officer with the M203 grenade launcher. *It's impossible to gib enemies with the Python in the comsat on the level "Executive Order". Video thumb|300px|left|This video depicts gibbing in "[[Burn 'em Out"]] Category:Game Terms